Tony's Happy Place
by Bagginsbook0508
Summary: Mr, Stark had a happy place?" Asked Peter. "Of course he did." Said Happy. "Where?" asked Peter, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Rose Hill ,Tennessee. " Happy replied. (Featuring Peter Parker/Spiderman, Happy Hogan, Tony Stark/Ironman, Harley Keener...sort of)


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Author's note: Sorry If there is any spelling or grammar mistake. Feel free to correct me and I'll fix it. Thanks! :)**

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI

**Tony's Happy Place**

Peter was exhausted. And not just the usual _living-life-as-a-teenager-slash-superhero_ exhausted, more like the _too-much-secret-mission-not-enough- sleep_ exhausted.

After everything that has happened, with the snap, Thanos, and Mr. Stark..., Peter thought that his life could go back to normal.Well, sort of _normal_. But he never expected Nick Fury to show up. Next thing he knew, Spiderman is travelling around the world doing top secret mission for Fury. He was grateful for finally being recognised as a real superhero, no doubt about that. But a part of him wish that things could go back to the way it was, before the_ whole Thanos snap disaster. _Back then, everything was much more _simple. _Peter was just the friendly neighbourhood spiderman and Mr.Stark always had his back, no matter what.

\--PP--PP-PP-PP-PP--PP--PP--PP-PP--

"Hey kid, you alright?" Peter jolted awake. "You look like you just came out of a horror movie." Said Happy.

"I'm just a little tired." Said Peter while rubbing his eyes. "How much longer until we land?

"About 7 hours." Said Happy.

Peter eyes widened. "7 hours?! Th-Thats _insane." _Said Peter yawning.

" Well we did just got on the plane like 30 minutes ago. And besides I thought you loved plane rides." Said Happy sarcastically.

Happy was expecting some reaction from the kid, but all he did was just look out the aiplane window. _Something is definitely wrong here, _Happy thought.

He sighed. Looks like he has to save the day again. Happy put aside his laptop and sat directly infront of Peter.

"Okay talk to me kid. What's going on with you lately? You barely eat anything this past few days, and you start talking less which is not a bad thing...but is completely not you." Said Happy. "So what's going on here?"

Peter sighed. "It's nothing ,really. I'm just a little tired with all these secret missions and all the homework I have and stuff..."

"Uh huh...sure you are." Said Happy, seeing through all the lies. "So what you are really saying is that you have some anxiety issue."

Happy had seen this behaviour from Tony far too many times to not recognize it. Looks like Peter is becoming more like Tony.

"What? Anxie-I ddon't... I do not have anxiety issues."

"Look kid. It's okay to admit you have anxiety problems. _Tony did_."

Peter fell silent, then spoke up, "I'm just...I'm just kinda stress out,you know? Everytime I finish a mission I thought the next mission would be easier but it never did. The risks are always higher than before and there are always lives to be saved. I'm trying to carry on Mr.Stark legacy by doing what he did, but every mission feels like I have the fate of the entire world in my hands. Everytime I feel like taking a break, It's like I could hear people screaming for help and I have to put my suit on again and keep on going cause if I don't..._That's another life I couldn't save_ ."

Happy sighed. "You're a superhero Peter. You save lives, that's what superheroes do. But even the best hero can't save everyone. Said Happy. "You try to save as many lives you can, and for the lives that were lost..all you can do is honour them... _Tony told me that, _a long time ago_._"

Peter could feel his tears forming in his eyes." I...I wish I could be more like him...I just missed him so much._"_

_"_I know kid. Me too..." Happy Said.

"Have I ever told you about Tony's happy place?" Said Happy after a while.

"Mr.Stark's...what?" Asked Peter.

"Happy place. A getaway place where you can relax and be _happy _and_..."_

_"_Yeah I know what a happy place is." Said Peter. "...Mr, Stark had a happy place?"

"Of course he did."

"Where?" asked Peter, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Rose Hill ,Tennessee. " Said Happy.

_Mr.Stark's happy place is in Tennessee? Okay he is definitely pulling my leg. _Peter thought.

Happy could see the look on Peter's face.

"Look just hear me out." said Happy. "Everytime Tony gets stress out or has a problem he couldn't solve, he would just get in his iromman suit and fly off to somewhere. When I called to ask him where he was, he would just say he's taking a little break and that he will be back in a few days."

"And the weirdest thing is," Happy continued. "Everytime he comes back from his 'secret' trip, his head is magically cleared and suddenly he has a new project to work on. For some reason that few days in a small really cheered him up."

"How come he never told me about that place? I never even heard him talk about it before." asked Peter.

"Me neither. I didn't even know he was going there at first. Until one day I decided to track his suit flight plan and find out where he was going all these time. You rememeber the whole mandarin attack thing that happened years ago?" asked Happy.

Peter nodded.

"Well, during that time, Tony was stuck in Rose hill for a couple of days gathering intel. That was the first time he went there. A few months after that, he gave me a list of components and tech stuff and told me to have it delivered to an address located in Rose Hill. I figured that he must have had set up a workshop there or something." Said Happy.

"Wait...What's so special about Rose Hill? Why set up a workshop there? It makes no sense." said Peter.

"That's what I thought too. I asked him about it and he said it is because they had the best tuna fish sandwich he'd ever eaten and-" Said Happy.

"They...What?Said Peter, interupting Happy.

"Yeah I know, weird right?." Said Happy. "But it is pretty obvious there was something fishy was going on. So I talk to Pepper about it."

Peter eyes widened. " What did she say?"

"Turns out Tony had told her about Rose Hill. So I asked her what's so special about the place but she wouldn't tell me. All she said was that she's glad someone was looking out for _him_." Said Happy.

"I...still don't get it." Said Peter.

" I didn't too at first. But a few days before...before the funeral, we were cleaning up Tony's stuff and I found a box that has the same Rose Hill address on it. I asked Pepper what should I do with it and she told she was planning to fly over to Rose Hill herself. I didn't understand what was so important that she has to go there herself, when she had to take care of Morgan and the funeral and everything...but I know she needed the help, so I told her that I would do it for her." Said Happy.

"Did she finally told you what's in Rose Hill?" asked Peter .

"Yup. And you can't even imagine how surprised I was when she told me. The next day I took a jet to Rose Hill, at first I still didn't understand but the longer I was there ,I finally understood why the place was special to Tony and why he loved it so much." Happy said sighing.

"Well, what is it?" Peter asked. He was getting more and more curious by the second.

"You see, it's not all about the place itself but who- " Happy suddenly stop himself. He shook his head. "No...I shouldn't..."

"Are you not going to tell me?" asked Peter, getting a little annoyed.

Happy sighed. "I don't know why exactly, but there's a reason why Tony kept this a secret all these years. I'm sorry kid, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you." .

Peter sighed. "Well you shouldn't tell me about this in the first place if you aren't going to tell me." Peter said frowning. " I'm going to find out the truth eventually , you know that right?"

"Yeah...That's what I'm hoping for. But that is not important right now. What's important is that you find a happy place of your own. Just think about it." Suddenly, Happy got a phone call and excuse himself to the back of the plane where Peter can't hear him.

Peter thought of what Happy had just said. He was right, Peter needed his own happy place. A place where he can be stress free, and fall asleep without worries. A happy place like the one Mr.Stark had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking for a while, Peter felt tired and said he was going to get some sleep.

A few hours later, he woke up and he could hear Happy talking on the phone with someone. He tried to ignoe it but then he heard Happy said the word _'Rose Hill'_ and called the person on the phone '_Harley_'. Peter tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but not long after, Happy said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Peter kept his eye shut and pretend to be asleep, he could hear walking Happy's footstep walking to back of the plane, away from him. Peter open his eyes and saw Happy going into the bathroom. But he didn't take his phone with him as it was on the table.

Just then Happy got a message on his phone. Peter looked at Happy's phone, trying to see who it is, and he saw the name _Harley K__eener._

Not long after, Happy came back from the bathroom, sat down and look at his phone, typing away. Peter kept his eye shut and tried to go back to sleep but there was so many unanswered questions.

_Who's Harley Keener? Is he the one Happy was talking to just now? And What does he got to do with Mr.Stark? _He thought.

One way or another, Peter is going to find out. Maybe he'll even pay Mr.Stark's happy place a visit.


End file.
